


Tumblr Prompts

by Lyssa13



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/pseuds/Lyssa13
Summary: A variety of prompts filled on tumblr.  Most will be Barisi and Bangan.





	1. Why do you run away from your problems- bangan

Rafi, please talk to me!”  Trevor said as he rushed through the front door trailing behind Rafael.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore Trevor.  I just want to forget about it. My father is not worth talking about.” 

 

Rafael continued to walk into the bedroom and sat on the bed as he started to shed his suit.  

 

Trevor followed and noticed how defeated his husband looked and kneeled down in front of him stilling his hands from undoing his cufflinks.

 

“Raf look at me”, Trevor said.  Rafael picked his head up to stare into his husbands steel grey eyes.

 

“I can see how much this child abuse case is affecting you.  You have been having nightmares every night for a week straight.”  Rafael was about to interrupt but Trevor put a finger to his lips and said” let me finish” and Rafael pursed his lips together and stayed silent.

 

“As painfully as it is to talk about him you need to talk about him.  You can’t keep walking away from your problems. I don’t understand why you keep running from your problems.  Your dad has been gone for over 15 years now.” Trevor looked into his lovers watery green eyes as Rafael sighed.

 

“Your right Trevor.”  Raf said his voice breaking with emotion.  “ I run because I’ve been running and hiding from him my whole life and up until this case it was the easiest way to deal with this.  I hate how affected I am by his abuse and cruelty all these years later. I just am so afraid that I am going to turn into him” And with that last statement, Rafael burst into heart wrenching sobs.  Trevor pulled his husband into a hug, and kissed the top of his head until Rafael calmed himself.

 

“Rafi, my love. You are nothing like your father and you never will be.  You are kind, generous and brilliant. You are a wonderful and loving husband who can sometimes be a snarky asshole but I love that side of you.  I am so lucky to be your husband and eventually I hope that we are lucky enough to raise a child together as you will be an amazing father.”

 

Rafael looked at Trevor in amazement as Trevor said all of this to him.  “My love, I thank you for standing by me and and convincing me that I need to stop running.  I am the lucky one, to have you by my side as I know that whatever happens we will do it together.”  

 

Trevor pulled Rafael into a kiss after that.  After Raf pulled away, Trevor said “let’s get changed and get some wine and we will sit in bed and you can share all your fears and anxiety with me.  I want you to tell me about your dad so you can stop running and be at peace.”

 

“As scary as that sounds I know you're right Trevor”. and with that they stood and kissed again before going back to getting changed.  

 

Rafael would finally open up to his love about his father and stop running for good.


	2. I never expected you to be this way- bangan

Rafael was laying with his head in Trevor’s lap as they both came down from their post-sex high.  Trevor was running his fingers through Raf’s hair, while Raf finally caught his breath.

 

“You know I love you right Trev?”  Raf murmured. “I know I’m not good at telling you these things but these past few months have been amazing and I’m so glad that you allowed me to take you to dinner after you finished with Noah’s adoption.”

 

Trevor looked down into his lovers bright green eyes and kissed his forehead.  “Of course I know you love me, Rafi. You show me in a multitude of ways regardless of whether you say it or not.  I have never had a doubt in my mind about your feelings for me.”

 

“Trevor are those tears in your eyes?  Your such a sap” Rafael said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

 

“They are tears Rafi if you must know because I never expected you to be this way.”  Rafael got a bit of a confused look on his face. “Let me finish”

 

“You are such a brilliant and wonderful man under that asshole exterior you have in the courtroom.  You had me pleasantly surprised when you asked me out on a date and you continue to surprise me on a daily basis.  So yes those were tears because you can be oh so sweet when you want to be”

 

Rafael sat up and straddled Trevor kissing him deeply and said “I’ll show you sweet my love but let’s keep that our little secret, I can’t ruin my reputation”


	3. One last time, sit and have a drink with me - barisi

Rafael walked into Forlini’s and spotted Carisi sitting at their booth.  He took notice of the solemn look on his face, as he traced the top of his glass with his finger.  The anxiety that had been building in his stomach since Carisi texted him earlier was growing now by the minute.  For months they had this friends with benefits thing going and it was good but Rafael sensed something was about to change.

 

Sonny picked up his head and noticed Rafael walking toward the table and tried his hardest to smile but knew that Raf was going to see how forced it was.  As Rafael got to the head of the table, sonny said “sit and have a drink with me, one last time.” Sonny saw the look of shock on Rafael’s face and realized that probably wasn’t the best thing to say...once again putting his foot in his mouth.

 

Rafael took a seat, wanting to now throw up after Sonny said what he said,  fully expecting terrible news.

 

They looked at each other on silence for a few minutes.  Sonny noticing the fear and uncertainty on Rafael’s face.  Rafael noticing the shame and sadness on Sonny’s.

 

Rafael broke the silence, “Sonny, what is going on?  Why would we be drinking one last time? Are you dying?  Did I do something wrong and you want to end our ?” Sonny could see that Raf was spinning himself upside down  and stopped him. “Raf take a deep breath, I definitely should have worded that better.” “You think” Raf snarked back.

 

“I have to tell you something and I just don’t know how you’ll react and I’m afraid this will be the end of whatever it is we have or could have.”  Rafael noticed that Sonny looked defeated saying that.

 

“Sonny, what we have been doing has been no-strings attached,  if your not happy or have met someone else we can end this arrangement.”  Rafael couldn’t bring himself to look at sonny when he said this because ending this was the last thing he wanted to do

 

“Raf the thing is, is I don’t want to end this, I want this to be more but I don’t know after I tell you what I have to tell you if you will feel the same.”  

 

“Sonny spit it out already, so we can talk this through.” Raf said glaring at Sonny starting to get slightly impatient.

 

Sonny took a deep breath and blurred out , “When Rollins and I went to West Virginia for the catfishing case, I got drunk and tried to kiss her.”  Sonny could not bring himself to meet Raf’s eyes.

 

Rafael heard this and started laughing, he understood why Sonny was freaking out but the anxiety pitted in his stomach started to dissipate.  Sonny looked up not able to understand why Rafael was laughing. “Seriously Raf, you’re laughing?” Sonny noticed the smirk on his face and the gleam in his eye.

 

“Have I somehow managed to turn you straight detective?”  Sonny was about to interrupt but Raf grabbed his hand and said “let me finish.”

 

“Sonny as I said earlier, what we have has been no strings attached, if you want Rollins, I’m not going to stop you but I sense that’s not what you want since you were worried we were never going to drink again.”

 

Raf paused and looked into Sonny’s saddened blue eyes….”what do you want Sonny?”

 

Sonny let out the breath he was holding, as he could sense that Raf wasn’t mad.  He looked into his big green eyes that he’s gotten lost in so many nights before and in that instant knew that he wanted more and needed to tell him.  Rollins is not want he wanted, he was drunk and on a high from the bar fight they had gotten in.

 

Sonny gripped Rafael’s hand and opened up to him.  “I want you Raf in whatever way you will have me. I want more, I want us to be more than no-strings attached, I want a real relationship with dates and the possibility of disclosure if it works out.  Rollins was just there and it helped me realize that you are what I want. I was afraid tho by telling you about this, that you would think differently of me and that I was using you to get her.”

 

Rafael felt nothing but love for the detective sitting in front of him.  “Sonny look at me.” Sonny looked up at Rafael afraid of what he was going to see but he was pleasantly surprised.  He could see a glimmer of hope and love in Rafael’s eyes and relaxed a bit and felt a bit of a smile creep onto his face.

 

“Sonny, I want more with you, these past few months have been nicer than I was expecting.  I was expecting no strings attached sex as a way for us to help with the stress of our jobs, which is how it started.  I wasn’t expecting to develop feelings for you and it is apparent that you have developed those feelings as well. I am not mad about the Rollins thing, as I can see how deeply affected you are by it.  However if we are going to do this and try a real relationship, that can’t happen again.”

 

Sonny smiled at him, “so I wore you down counselor?”  “Rafael smirked and said “don’t get ahead of yourself detective.  How about we get out of here, and go back to my place and celebrate.?  I want to kiss you and show you my excitement for our newly found relationship status.”

 

“I have no problem with that Raf but do you want to get up and show that excitement to everyone here, he smarted back.”  

 

“For that, you can spend the night on the couch detective” he said with a deadpan glare, as he got up and started toward the door.

 

“Oh come on Raf I was kidding” and he got up to catch up to Raf walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all unbeta’d. Comments are welcomed!


	4. You’re fashion sense is why I admire you- bangan

Trevor watched from bed as his lover planned his outfit for the next day.  Trevor loved Rafael’s fashion sense. If you asked him, he’d say he always admired him for his fashion sense.  Rafael was always extremely well dressed whether it be in a tuxedo for a rubber chicken dinner or his silken loungewear that be wore on a rare weekend off.  However there was always that rare occasion that he allowed himself to look a little less put together.

 

Rafael always prefers name brand clothing.  After growing up with second hand clothes, he took pride in that fact that he could afford the best.  From his boxer briefs to his $2,000 custom tailored suits, he always made sure to look the part.

 

As Rafael walked around the bedroom putting together his ensemble for court tomorrow, he could feel Trevor’s eyes on him.  “I can feel you staring at me Trev. Is there something wrong.” 

 

“No Rafi, I’m just choosing to admire you for your fashion sense.”  Raf looked at him with a smirk and said, “I know you’ve always been jealous of the way I dress,  you can dress like me too love, let me burn your basketball shorts. Those are a true abomination to your closet.”  

 

“Rafi, you will not be burning my basketball shorts because let me remind you of something.  You are not currently wearing anything too expensive at the moment. Please take a moment to look at what you’re wearing.”  

 

Raf knew Trevor had him in that moment.  He was currently just wearing maroon Harvard univ sweatpants that were sitting low on his hips.  Raf brought his glance back up to Trevor and smirkingly said “how do you know that I don’t currently have on my Versace boxer briefs.”  

 

Trevor got out of bed and walked over to Raf and put his arms around him and said “I know for a fact that you don’t because while I admire you for your fashion sense, I love you because I get to take it all off you and I took those off you already.”  

 

Raf just looked up at Trevor and gave him a kiss and said,  “I love you too even though have a poor taste in shorts”. Earning a chuckle from Trevor as they fell back into bed in each other’s arms.


	5. Wow- Barisi

It was late but Sonny knew he’d find Rafael burning the midnight oil in his office at 1 Hogan Place.  This case was particularly rough and Sonny knew Barba wanted to make sure his closing statement was airtight.   

 

As Sonny observed Rafael from his door, he could see the tension in his shoulders and neck as Rafael furiously scribbled notes on his notepad.  Sonny also knew when Rafael got like this, he survives solely on scotch and coffee. 

 

Sonny notices a lot about Barba, he notices how barba glances at him when he thinks he’s not looking, how his version of flirting is endless teasing about law school at Fordham or his Staten Island accent.  Sonny knows they both have been dancing around each other but that stops tonight. Tonight he is going to tell the counselor that he has feelings for him and get him to relax a bit.

 

Sonny stops observing barba and knocks gently on the door frame.  “I knew I’d be able to find you here, counselor.”

 

Barba looks up from his notepad with a smirk,  “to what do I owe the pleasure Carisi, as you can see I’m trying to work in peace.  Please tell me you haven’t come to ruin my case, as I prep my closing statement.”

 

“Very funny Barba, your case is safe and I’m sure your closing statement is airtight.  I came to see how you were doing?” 

 

Barba tilted his head a little as he watched a small smile turn up on Carisi’s face as he said that.  “Your concerned about me Carisi?”

 

“I am Barba, I’m sure you haven’t eaten all day and are wired on coffee and scotch.  I came to see if you wanted to go get some food.”

 

“As much as I’d like to eat right now Carisi, I need this to be perfect, this girl and her family deserve justice and I am not going to let this scumbag go free because I took a dinner break.  Now if you excuse me I have work to do.” Barba then put his head back down to look at his notes.

 

“Rafael” Sonny began and that seemingly got a reaction as barba looked back up again at him slightly annoyed.  “You aren’t helping this girl and her family by working yourself to death and I’m not gonna let you do it either.”

 

“Oh yea Sonny”, Barba snarked.  “How are you going to prevent that and why do you care so much all of a sudden?”  

 

Sonny knew he hit a bit of a nerve as Rafael never calls him Sonny.  “ I care because we’ve been dancing around each other and our feelings these past few months and I think it’s time we actually admit that there is more here than the snarky banter we exchange.”  Rafael looked at him perplexed and was about to respond when Sonny said, “ no counselor you’re going to listen to what I have to say. You’re not going to get mad and toss me out of your office before I finish.”  Rafael furrowed his eyebrows but allowed Sonny to speak.

 

Sonny moved to sit on the desk right near where barba was sitting in his desk chair.  “Rafael, I have feelings for you and I’d like to take you on a date and I’m tired of waiting for you to make the move.  I’m also tired of watching you neglect yourself while you let these cases run you down.”

 

Rafael sat their silent, as Sonny was essentially confessing his love for him.  “Wow, Rafael. I never thought I could leave you speechless. But seriously tell me that you don’t feel the same way.”

 

Rafael continued with the silence as he wasn’t sure what to say to Sonny and unfortunately Sonny took that silence as meaning that he wasn’t interested.  Sonny’s face fell as the silence continued and he moved off the desk and apologized. “I guess I read the situation wrong. I’ll let you get back to you statement.”  

 

As Carisi moved closer to the door,  Rafael finally spoke, “Sonny wait...you are right.”  Sonny’s head whipped around so fast as he heard those 3 words.

 

Rafael got up and moved to toward Sonny.  He put his hand on Sonny’s hand that was gripping the door knob.  “Sonny you are right. I do have feelings for you but I am never good at expressing or talking about them and I wasn’t sure you felt the same.”

 

Sonny saw the hesitancy in Rafael’s eyes and moved his hand to his face.  “Rafael, why do you think I subject myself to your constant teasing and find every way possible to spend time with you, whether in court or being the SVU errand boy.”

 

Rafael looked up and saw hope and honesty in those baby blue eyes he loved to lose himself in.  Rafael smirked and said “ I though you just had a major case of hero worship.” 

 

Sonny knew he was going to have to make the next move or else they would start trading barbs again.  He locked his fingers around Barba’s on the door and leaned in to kiss him. It was a short and sweet peck on the lips but soon enough barba moved his other hand to Sonny’s neck and deepened the kiss.  The eventually pulled away to breath and rested their foreheads against each other neither speaking a word. 

 

Finally Rafael spoke, “it’s about time you kissed me detective.  You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting and waiting for this moment.”

 

It was Sonny’s turn to be speechless.  Raf laughed at this and said “come on...you were right my closing statement is fine and I am hungry.”


	6. I think you’re beautiful- bangan

Trevor watched as his husband slept, basked in the glow of the moonlight.  Rafael always looked worry, stress and carefree as he slept. The worry lines and dark bags he wore on his face during the day, always disappeared during the night.  He enjoyed his lover looking younger and relatively at peace as he slept. Trevor thought back to how rough and trying these past few months have been for his love.

 

The past few months have been trying for Rafael.  He seemed to age significantly and Trevor was constantly worried about him.  His moral compass had been wavering and ended in him being found not guilty in the Drew householder case and resigning as ADA.  With no sense of direction and feeling at a loss, Trevor whisked his husband away for a vacation in Bora Bora to help him heal and find his path again.  Trevor allowed him his space but didn’t allow him to self-destruct and before long he was showing shades of his old self. And before long the intimacy in their relationship returned as that had suffered a bit when Rafael shut down just before the trial.

 

Upon returning, Trevor knew Rafael wouldn’t take up Rita’s offer to join her firm.  Joining the “dark side” as Rafael put it was never in the cards, not after being a prosecutor for 21 years.  Trevor encouraged him to teach and he accepted a position at Columbia as a Professor in the law department. Trevor also encouraged Rafael to reach out to all is his svu colleagues as Olivia was the only one he was currently speaking to. Rollins, Carisi and Fin were all happy to hear from him and very supportive of his new career path.  Carisi wished he would have taught at Fordham but Rafael replied with a deadpan “I would never give you that satisfaction Carisi.”

 

It was a long road but his love was finally back to being his snarky and sarcastic self and Trevor couldn’t be happier.  

 

A grunt broke Trevor out of his thoughts.  “I can feel you staring at me,” Rafael said, voice gravelly with sleep.

 

Trevor chuckled, “it’s because I was Rafi, I was thinking about how far you’ve come these past few months and how proud I am of you.”

 

Rafael rolled to his side so he was now facing his husband and brought a hand up to his face.  “Trev, you’re the reason why I am doing as well as I am, without your support we would not be laying here right now.”

 

Trevor leaned in and kissed his husband sweetly.  “Rafi, I will support you in any way I can for the rest of my life.”

 

Rafael looked into his husbands dark grey eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration as he spoke. His husband was perfect in every way. 

 

“I think you’re beautiful, you know that Trevor?  You’re beautiful in every way I can think of and I am so lucky your mine.”

 

Trevor rolled over onto his husband and whispered into his ear, “let me show you how beautiful you are Rafi.”


End file.
